One night, three firsts
by mixkst
Summary: Blaine Anderson gets dumped one night and meets Mike Chang with whom he shares three important first times in any relationships. SLASH Mike/Blaine


First meeting.

Blaine stumbled out of the restaurant completely wrecked, tears streaming down his face as he struggled to breathe properly. What he thought would be a lovely night with his boyfriend turned out to be a disaster. Allen broke it off. Plain and simple. Claiming that Blaine was too clingy, too suffocating. And that his singing was getting ridiculous.

Blaine had invested so much in that relationship. Six months of his life just wasted like that, in just under a few minutes. He walked aimlessly, wiping the tears off his face while ignoring the strange looks thrown his way. As it was probably bound to happen, seeing as Blaine didn't even bother to look where he was going, he bumped into someone as he turned around a corner. He felt arms around his waist steadying him and preventing him from falling. As he looked up at the person he bumped into, the first thing that caught his attention were kind brown eyes peering at him. Blaine found it hard to breathe, the young man who was still very much holding him was very attractive. And he was Asian, which was a big plus in Blaine's book.

"Hey there, are you okay?" The guy asked him with a smooth voice and finally let got of Blaine.

"Yes, thank you," Blaine replied and looked down at his feet, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"No worries...Come on, I was on my way to Joe's and you look like you could use a drink, I'm Mike, by the way," Mike extends his hand and Blaine shakes it halfheartedly before Mike wraps an arm around his shoulder and leads him across the street to a bar whose sign read _Joe's pub_.

First date.

Blaine didn't know what he was doing, following a guy who was basically a stranger right after getting dumped. But he really didn't have it in him to argue and he really could use a drink.

"So, Blaine, tell me a little about yourself," Mike turned on his stool to look at Blaine after they got their beers.

"Not much to say, I'm just a pianist, I give some piano lessons on the side," Blaine said, taking a long sip of his beer.

"That's awesome," Mike responded. "I'm a dancer and I love dancing to piano."

"Really? I don't see many dancers use piano as background music," Blaine was surprised.

"I know it's not conventional, but piano is really my favorite instrument, never had the chance to learn how to play it," Mike's voice was filled with regrets. Blaine got it, playing the piano was hard, he suffered through so many hours of music theory. Had he not been forced to take those piano lessons when he was young, he probably wouldn't have been able to play so well right now.

"What exactly do you do?" Blaine asked curiously as he tried to imagine those lean hips swing, a blush creeping up around his neck.

"I'm mainly a choreographer, I've done a couple musicals," Mike returned, shooting him a quick smile. "But I also give some dance lessons, my best friend owns a dance studio."

"Impressive," Blaine nodded, finishing the rest of his beer.

"So, Blaine, do you want to tell me what happened tonight?" Mike inquired as he signaled the bartender to give refill their glasses. "You looked pretty down."

"I just got dumped tonight," Blaine replied, avoiding Mike's gaze, the bitterness from his breakup still lingering on his tongue.

"Well, whoever was stupid enough to let go of you is also insane," Mike winked at him and oh God, was he coming onto Blaine? Blaine had no idea how to react to that. Yes, Mike was a dancer, extremely nice, interesting, shared Blaine's love for the arts and was all in all everything Blaine could wish for in a guy. But was it really wise, after he'd just got his heart broken?

"Okay, Blaine, I'm going to be honest with you," Mike glanced at him earnestly. "I know this is probably all kinds of wrong, considering your _very _recent breakup, and I don't want to seem like I'm coming on too strong, but I really like you, and I would very much like to see you again."

"Okay," Blaine heard himself agreeing, his heart skipping a beat when Mike's beamed at him.

First kiss.

They walked out of the bar pretty late and only when the harsh cold winter air hit his face did Blaine realize he and Mike were on a date. Their first date. What was bound to be an awful night for Blaine turned out to be actually great. Mike had managed to make Blaine forget about Allen and make him feel like he wasn't boring.

"You've never been to Ruby's? They make the best pizza in the city!" Mike exclaimed with disbelief.

"I don't go out much for food, I cook most of the time," Blaine admitted, leaning closer to Mike's side.

"Are you serious?" Mike sounded excited as he snaked an arm around Blaine's waist, the gesture both surprising and comforting at the same time. Blaine stopped questioning everything and just leaned in Mike's warm body, enjoying the moment. "Aren't you a keeper?"

Blaine felt his cheeks burning, too embarrassed to respond. They chatted some more as they walked all the way to Blaine's building, where Blaine anxiously anticipated their goodbyes.

"I had a great time, which wasn't supposed to happen, considering," Blaine mumbled. "Thank you."

Mike just grinned at him as they stood in front of the main entrance, his hand caressing Blaine's cheek. What followed, Blaine had expected, he'd thought about it almost all night long. Their first kiss. It was slow and sweet, absolutely magnetizing and Blaine had not felt that alive for a while.

"This is a horrible thing to say, but I'm glad your ex-boyfriend broke up with you," Mike told him as they pulled away. "I'm so happy to have found you."

"Me too," Blaine found himself smiling from ear to ear and kissed Mike again.

"I'll call you," Mike breathed out, forehead pressed against Blaine's.

"Okay."


End file.
